Quality Time
by angelella
Summary: Snippet of Yohji and Aya having a romantic time in a London hotel. A box of Quality Street also appears.


Quality Time

Yohji sighed as he looked up and down the aisle, it was late at night and it had been the only shop open in the immediate area. Where there was supposed to be boxes of chocolates piled high, there were only a few scattered remains of those that hadn't been brought that day. 

Yohji didn't get it, he really didn't. This was London right? It was supposed to be a 24 hour city right? So why was everywhere bloody closed? Furthermore what the hell was with the English and chocolate? Nearly everything was gone, it was as if there was a chocolate ration coming and everyone had decided to stock-up.

Yohji shook his head. This would never have happened back in Tokyo. In Tokyo he wouldn't have even had to go out for chocolate, Aya would never have demanded chocolate back at home, Yohji was sure. He huffed in anger, stupid Aya, as if bringing him to London for a romantic getaway was not good enough, he had to go and find chocolate for him too. Unbelievable. Yohji had considered pointing out the chocolate mints that these fancy hotels put on the pillows, but decided that would probably have gotten him a punch in the face and, worst of all, no sex!

Instead then, Yohji had had to come out in the middle of the night, looking for a shop that sells chocolate, because Aya had demanded that for the evening to be romantic Yohji had to buy him some. This of course was the same Aya who hated it when he felt like Yohji was treating him as the 'woman' in the relationship. Yohji smiled to himself, considering the way that Aya always had Yohji so confused and the fact that he could never tell what Aya was thinking, he definitely was the woman in the relationship.

Picking up on of the few remaining boxes, a long funny shaped thing with Quality Street written on it, Yohji shrugged and carried it over to the cashier.

Entering the door to the hotel room, Yohji was amazed to be met with the scene in front of him. There were candles everywhere, music in the background, rose petals on the floor leading to the bed. Aya walked up to Yohji, dressed in a silk dressing gown and, Yohji could tell, nothing else underneath. He held out a glass of red wine, with a mischievous smile playing across his face.

"What's all this about?" Yohji asked, staring at his lover and trying very hard not to smile like a Cheshire cat.

"Well, you brought me to London on a romantic trip; I wanted to do something romantic for you too. We are equals in this relationship remember."

How could Yohji forget? "So this chocolate errand of yours, you sent me out in the middle of the night for nothing." Yohji attempted to give an impression of being pissed off, but from Aya's smile he could tell that it wasn't working. 

"No, I still want the chocolates, what did you get?"

"Just these, there wasn't much left. It was like there was some chocolate monster on the loose in London."

Aya laughed, he handed Yohji his glass of wine, and took the box of Quality Street. "Yeah it's called Easter Yohji, everyone goes mad over here buying chocolate."

"Oh yeah great, now you tell me."

Yohji sipped his wine and walked over to the bed, shrugging his jacket off along the way. He sat down on the bed, back leaning against the massive pillows, "So you gonna make it up to me then? You know sending on a wild goose chase and all."

Aya walked over to Yohji and crawled on top of him, straddling his body. "It wasn't a wild goose chase I really did want chocolate". He took the glass from Yohji's hand placing it on the side and opened the box, pulling out a round sweet covered in orange wrapping. Undoing the wrapper, he unveiled the chocolate underneath and placed it into Yohji's mouth.

"Mmmm, orange flavour. I thought they were for you?"

"I don't mind sharing."

Aya leant in to kiss Yohji, tasting the orange flavoured chocolate still in the man's mouth. Yohji took the packet away, placing it on the side, before grabbing Aya's hips and turning them both over, so that Aya was underneath him. Yohji quickly removed his remaining clothes, before slowly taking off Aya's robe. He loved the way the silk felt on his fingers and as he slid it across Aya's smooth skin. Yohji picked up the box again and rummaged through until he found the one he was looking for. It was another round chocolate, this time covered in red wrapping. He undid the wrapping and placed in on Aya's abdomen. 

"This is strawberry flavour. It's my favourite, it tastes like you."

He slowly moved the sweet up Aya's body, coming to a stop in the dip where his collar bones met, just before his neck. Yohji moved his head back down and began to lick the path that the chocolate had just taken, stopping just before the neck. Aya moaned as his body tingled, he was already getting hard, and he wanted more. Yohji resumed pushing the chocolate on its path, up Aya's neck and into his mouth. Aya took it enthusiastically as well as sucking on Yohji's fingers. Yohji pulled his hand away out of Aya's grasp, and moved it down Aya's body to his growing member. He began to lightly stroke him, whilst moving his head to the side of Aya's neck to nuzzle him. Aya had a sensitive neck, and Yohji loved to tease it.

"Yohji", Aya moaned as if in pain.

"How does it taste?" He leant in again to kiss Aya, delving his tongue into the warm chasm tinged with the taste of strawberry and chocolate. It tasted good.

Aya raised his hand up and fisted Yohji's hair, pulling him away. "Enough just do it!"

"That's not very romantic Aya."

"I don't care! If you don't do it now…"

"But we're supposed to be spending quality time together", Yohji lifted the box up again and waved it in front of Aya's face, "you know, quality time with Quality Street."

"Yohji please!"

Yohji smiled down at the beautiful red head beneath him, he never could resist, the man was just too gorgeous. Instead he gave a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes, "oh the things I do for you."

Aya laughed as Yohji once again began to caress and kiss him. Quality time in deed. 


End file.
